


Interview with the Family

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A-spec Pidge, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Leifsdottir, Light s8 spoilers, Meet the Father, Nerds in Love compliant, Oneshot, Sitcom Shenanigans, Trans Girl Pidge, Voltron is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Voltron is a family. A rather protective family. And they have a definite soft spot for the small one, so any potential suitor has to tread carefully.





	Interview with the Family

"Thanks for coming, Ina." Hunk said as Leifsdottir sat down.

Keith and Lance, who had escorted her here, took seats at either side of her, both of them looking darkly ahead. The cafeteria was empty, save the tables, the chairs, and the four of them.

Hunk moved a plate closer to her. "Macaron?"

She glanced at the plate, then looked back at Hunk. "This is about Pidge."

He smiled. It looked genuine. "As observant as they say." He said, more to himself than to her. "Yes. This is about Pidge. Y'know, we've grown very close to Pidge over our time together. And we've gotten a little..." He glanced at Keith and Lance, whose arms were crossed, "...protective."

"That's admirable." She nodded. "You have nothing to worry about, of course. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Hey, that's great!" His smile widened, "Yeah. That's what I like to hear."

Ina started to stand, but a firm hand on either shoulder kept her in place.

"But... just in case," Hunk frowned, "We're gonna ask a couple of questions. You understand."

She stared at him for a moment, and let herself drop back into her seat. Keith and Lance crossed their arms once more.

\---

The sackcloth came off, and Pidge's eyes were immediately assaulted by a bright light. Her arms were cuffed behind her so she couldn't get out of her chair. From the context, she assumed she was in some kind of interrogation room, though it smelled more chemical than she would expect.

"What the shit is going on?!" She demanded, trying to make herself look bigger than she was.

"Quiet!" A voice behind the light snapped at her. "We're asking the questions here!"

The voice was familiar. "Nadia?"

Rizavi leaned forward on the table between them, letting the light cast stark shadows across her face. She glared with contempt into Pidge's soul. "I said quiet."

"What the fuck, Nadia?" Pidge tried to match her glare, but it was hard to make any expression when she was squinting. "And can we kill the light, please?"

Rizavi looked behind the light and gave a "kill" hand-sign. The light fell into a dangle above their heads and Pidge blinked until her eyes adjusted. As the room faded into view, she realized they were not in an interrogation room, but in a janitors' closet. Aside from herself and Rizavi, three others were present, Kinkade, Griffin, and Lance's sister Veronica.

Pidge looked at them, confused for a second, then said, "This is about Ina."

"You're goddamn right it's about Ina." Rizavi stuck a finger in Pidge's face, "She's a delicate flower, and we're gonna be damned if we don't see her treated right."

"I thought you approved of our relationship."

"We did when it was just a fling. But word on the street is," Rizavi pushed herself all the way forward, "it's getting serious."

Pidge looked at Veronica. "You're really going along with this?" She expected this from Rizavi, and it wasn't too far-fetched for Rizavi to rope Kinkade and Griffin into it. Veronica, however, was a command officer.

Veronica shrugged. "Look, Pidge, I like you. I do. But you're still my little brother's friend. And there's no way my brother's friend is going to date my friend without a thorough investigation."

Pidge sighed.

Griffin approached the table. "Look, we just want to make sure that Leif's not going to get hurt, you know? We need to know that you're a good match, and that you're committed."

She regarded him with open disdain. "Uncuff me."

He glanced at Rizavi, who shrugged.

"Yep, sure thing."

\---

"What would you say is your dating style?"

"Casual."

Hunk looked at her a moment longer. "You wanna... expand on that, maybe?"

Leifsdottir considered for a moment. "Quiet nights in together. Meeting for lunch, an afternoon playing video games. Maybe a picnic for a special occaision." She nodded. "Hanging out with the option of making out."

Hunk nodded. "Good answer. And how long would you say an ideal make out session lasts?"

Keith spoke up then, "Is that really important?"

Hunk shrugged. "If it doesn't match Pidge's, it could be a source of tension."

Lance nodded, apparently agreeing.

"I'm actually not sure," Leifsdottir said. "I don't have enough experience to say with certainty."

"Hm." Hunk's expression turned implacable, but given his openness when he approved of an answer, Leifsdottir suspected he did not approve of this one. "Favorite movie genre?"

"Wizard fantasy."

"And sci-fi?"

"Sci-fi is fine."

Hunk smiled again. "Good!"

Lance seemed surprised. "What? Pidge loves sci-fi!"

"Yeah, and she could use some variety." Hunk countered.

Keith said, "Fantasy and sci-fi are the same thing."

Leifsdottir disagreed. "Sci-fi asks you to think. Fantasy asks you to feel."

"Okay." Lance stood up from his seat. "My turn."

He and Hunk switched places, and Hunk did an admirable job trying to look tough as he took his position at Leifsdottir's side.

Lance leaned on the table. "Okay, Hunk was concerned about your compatability with Pidge, but I think we all know that's not a problem. You're a giant nerd, she's a giant nerd, we get it. What I want to make sure is that you deserve each other."

Leifsdottir's eyebrows lowered just slightly.

"So," Lance continued, "What would you say is your best quality."

"My sense of humor."

He looked at her, shocked and almost alarmed. "...Right. Okay. And what, in your opinion, is Pidge's best quality?"

The corner of her mouth ticked up. "Her passion. She believes what she believes with her whole heart, and she'll go to the ends of the universe to do what she thinks needs to be done."

Lance's expression softened. "Aw. Alright, that was a good answer." He looked up, apparently having not prepared a second question ahead of time. "What... no. Who... no, no. Wait, yeah. What is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

She leaned back. "...On a dare, I once ate and entire box of Sour Warheads. I actually dissolved the entire surface of my tongue. I did come away with twenty dollars, though."

Keith put up a hand. "Wait, _that's_ what you think the craziest thing you've ever done is?"

"You're a space hero!" Hunk said. "What about that tentacle monster? You flew into it's mouth!"

"That wasn't crazy, that was a calculated battle strategy. And it worked."

"And it was awesome." Lance agreed, smiling. "Game recognize game." His expression soured, "But the last thing we want is for you to go out and die and leave Pidge heartbroken. I think we all agree there's been enough of that."

All four of them nodded.

\---

Rizavi slammed her hands down on the table. "WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON INA?!"

Pidge jumped. "What?! I'm not cheating on Ina!"

Rizavi smirked. "Really? And when did you stop?"

"I never started!"

Kinkade put a hand on Rizavi's shoulder. "What are you going for here?"

She straightened up. "I read somewhere that people are more likely to confess their crimes if you startle them."

She slammed her hands on the table again. "CONFESS!"

"I didn't do anything!" Pidge shouted back.

James shouldered between them. "Okay. Rizavi, tag out."

Rizavi pointed to her own eyes, then to Pidge's, before moving to stand next to Veronica. Griffin sat down in her chair, hands folded in front of him.

"A scenario." He said, finally, steepling his hands in front of his face to hide his expression. "The new Killbot Phantasm game has just been released, and it's in limited supply. You happen upon it in a gaming store, but there's a line. If you get in line now, you'll probably have the game within an hour. However, you have a date with Leif scheduled in twenty minutes. What do you do?"

"I mean, I can just text her that I'm gonna be-" She saw Griffin's eyebrow twitch slightly, "-but of course I would never do that. I'd set up some kind of diversion or distraction, there's always something around, and use it to clear out the other people in line. Then I can pick up the game and still make my date with Ina."

Griffin didn't respond, he just continued. "A scenario. You had plans with Leifsdottir today, but she calls you early to cancel because she's sick. She's bedridden, but she asks you not to come by because she doesn't want you to get sick too. You get the feeling that she just doesn't want you to see her vulnerable. What do you do?"

Pidge considered for a moment before saying, "I respect her wishes. I tell her I love her, and that if there's anything I can do for her she just needs to ask, but I'm not going to come over and try to take care of her if she's asked me not to."

Again, he didn't respond. "What's your wedding going to look like?"

"Our wedding?" Pidge blushed.

"You haven't thought about it?"

"I mean..." Pidge started to fidget with her glasses, "That's a ways away, isn't it? We're still pretty young. We haven't really talked about it. I don't even know if marriage is something I want for myself."

"Indulge me in some speculation, then."

Pidge breathed. "Okay... All of our friends and family would be there. They'd come across the universe for this. She'd be wearing a suit. I think... I think I would wear a dress."

"Colors?"

"I mean, I'd be wearing green." Pidge shrugged. "I picture her in sky blue."

"Not a white wedding, then?"

She shook her head. "That's not us. Hunk would be my Man of Honor, and I figure Rizavi would be her Best Maid. Short ceremony, because weddings are boring, but there's a flyover by the MFEs when we kiss."

"And your first dance at the reception?"

"The Math Song, by Darkest of the Hillside Thickets."

His eyes narrowed. "You know that's not a love song, right? It's specifically not a love song."

"It's _our_ song. That's more important."

"How do you even dance to that song?"

"We'd figure it out."

James leaned back, chuckling slightly. "Okay, I'm done. Ryan, you want next?"

\---

"So..." Keith looked down at his hands. "How did you and Pidge meet?"

"She enrolled at the space academy shortly after you left. Of course, at the time, she was presenting male, and she was very reserved. We didn't talk much at the time, but we were introduced."

"I see." Keith didn't look like he had expected to ask questions. More likely, he had been told he would be here as muscle. "What was it that made you want to spend more time with her?"

"When you all returned from space, she was... different. She was out, she was happy and open. She was very cute. And she isn't put off by the way I interact with people. I can relax around her and just be myself."

Keith nodded. "Good. Cool." He drummed on the table for a moment. "How do you pronounce 'gif'?"

Lance brought a hand to his face. "Goddamn it, Keith."

"Okay, fine!" Keith leaned forward and looked Leifsdottir right in the eye. "What are your intentions with our friend?"

She looked at him for a moment, took a deep breath, then launched into a description. She described, in great detail, removing every article of Pidge's clothing, placing intermittent kisses on her skin. She described Pidge's shy expression and rosy cheeks as she ran her hands over every inch of her body, described every texture she would feel, and every sound that Pidge would make.

Color drained from each paladin's face as Leifsdottir spoke in such detail that each of them was forced to picture it in their mind. Their friend, subject to the ministrations of a woman who would take her all the way.

Lance covered his ears and tried to block it out, running from the table and alternatively babbling or singing to drown out Leifsdottir's voice. Hunk fell underneath the table and pulled himself into the fetal position, rocking back and forth hoping that it would all be over soon. Keith ran for the cafeteria door, only to find that Hunk had locked it ahead of time.

Leifsdottir reacted to none of this, and only continued describing acts that went further and further into depravity, acts that stretched plausibility, acts that required body parts they weren't sure either Pidge or Leifsdottir had.

In desperation, Keith pulled out his Marmoran blade and prepared to cut through the door.

"-Of course, that's all assuming she consents." Leifsdottir finished. "Otherwise, I think we would just play video games and cuddle."

Hunk, slowly, crawled out from under the table, still green in the face. Lance helped him to his feet, and they joined Keith in a huddle by the door.

"She's more powerful than we thought." Lance said, sweat evident on his brow.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get that out of my head." Hunk whined. "I'll never be able to look Pidge in the eye again."

Keith nodded. "We're going to have to bring in the big gun."

\---

"So, what do you do for fun?" Kinkade asked. He and Veronica were sitting across from Pidge, taking turns.

"Play video games, study and design advanced technology, hack into secure data systems. You know, girly stuff." Pidge shrugged, but her smile indicated she was proud of herself.

Kinkade shrugged and motioned to Veronica who asked, "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Pidge laughed. "What, is this a job interview?"

"If it is, you're doing poorly."

Pidge blanched. "Well, I've got some ideas for a set of machines to replace Voltron."

That got her attention. "Wait, what?"

"Voltron isn't needed anymore, and it's time for the universe to move on. But that doesn't mean there aren't dangers and evils out there in space that might warrant a Voltron-esque response. I figure, five years from now, I'm going to be developing whatever it is that comes after Voltron."

Kinkade studied her a moment, then asked, "And do you see Leifsdottir with you?"

"We only talked about it once." Pidge said, "But she said that if I was developing new vehicles, she wanted to pilot them. When I picture the future, she's right there with me."

"Do you plan to have kids?"

"Yes."

"Robots don't count."

"No."

Kinkade stifled a laugh.

"I wouldn't be opposed to adopting." Pidge continued. "I know there are a lot of orphans left behind by the war. But it's not something I actively want, you know? I don't need kids to be fulfilled."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, "But robot kids are a must for you?"

"M'already working on my first one."

"Yeah, that tracks." Veronica stretched until her back popped. "Alright, we're almost done. There's just one last thing we need to do first..."

\---

Shiro took a seat across from Leifsdottir, and placed a folder on the table in front of him.

She had to admit, she was surprised. "Captain Shirogane?"

"At ease, lieutenant." He said with a chuckle. "I'm not here as your captain, I'm here as Pidge's..." He glanced at Hunk who was standing behind Leifsdottir's chair.

"Her Shiro." Hunk said.

Shiro looked back at her, "As Pidge's Shiro."

Leifsdottir took a moment to proccess that. "I see."

He flipped open the folder and leafed through the pages inside. "I'm familiar with your record already, Ina. You're a talented young woman with a bright future ahead of you. But that 'young woman' bit is a sticking point. There's a bit of an age difference between you two, about five years if I'm not mistaken."

She nodded.

"What are your thoughts on that?"

"We're aware of it, and we've talked about it." She looked down at her hands. "Pidge treats it with defiance. She sees no reason why she should be treated like a child when she's experienced war as she has."

Shiro nodded. "Those are her thoughts, though. I asked for yours."

"I treat it with care. I'm aware that she still has growing to do before she's done, and I'm aware that it could change the nature of our relationship. I'm not going to argue that our relationship is an exception because of her maturity. I only know that I would never take advantage of her, and that she has been asked to make so many adult decisions in her life that it seems unfair not to grant her this one."

"Tell me," Shiro leaned forward, "How far are you willing to go to insure Katie's well-being?"

Leifsdottir looked him in the eye without hesitation. "I would die for her."

His gaze pierced her eyes, challenging her conviction. She held her own.

Finally, Shiro laughed. He offered her his hand, which she shook.

"I think any Shiro would be proud to have someone like you dating his Pidge."

\---

"Um, Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sam Holt motioned to Veronica. "She asked me to come."

"Why?"

"Well, Ina's family is in Norway right now, and I've become something of a father figure to the younger officers."

Pidge stared at him. "You're my literal dad."

He nodded. "I'm trying to be objective. Now, I've already been briefed on your answers up to this point, so my first question is: are you two ...'active'?"

Pidge's hackles raised up. "What? No! Why would you ask that?"

"Up-bup-bup. I'll ask the questions." He wrote something down on a notepad. "You were in space for quite some time, making first human contact with countless alien peoples. And yet, when you return home, you immediately start a relationship with a human being, and not even one of the humans who had been in space with you. Why is that?"

"I just," she shrugged, "Like Ina. I've been attracted to maybe two people in my life, and she's one of them. It doesn't have anything to do with species, we just click, you know?"

He wrote something down. "Is there a particular church you belong to?"

"I'm... not religious. Dad, you know that."

"I'm just doing my due diligence." He continued to scribble notes. "What would you say attracts you to Ina?"

"Well, she's brilliant." Pidge said. That much was obvious. "I don't have to slow down or repeat myself with her. And she's amazing at the things she does. Did you see her fly into that tentacle monster's mouth? Iconic. Not to mention that robeast. And she's gorgeous. But I think what attracts me most is probably... her sense of humor."

Sam's expression was unreadable as he nodded, finished writing something, and then leaned back to show his notes to the other officers. They nodded, and he placed the notebook on the table.

The only things written on it were the words "My little girl is in love" with little hearts drawn around it.

"I have to say," he smiled at her, "I approve."

\---

"Ina!" Pidge waved her over.

Leifsdottir had just entered the hangar, Hunk, Keith, Lance, and Shiro behind her. Pidge was already there, standing near the MFEs with Griffin, Rizavi, Kinkade, and Veronica. They half-ran toward each other, meeting halfway.

Pidge glanced past Leifsdottir at the other paladins. "Did they...?"

"They did." Leifsdottir looked at her own team. "They did as well?"

"Yep."

"They mean well."

"Sometimes I wonder."

Leifsdottir looked down at Pidge and smiled. "How did it go?"

"Oh, it went great. They totally approve of us." Pidge smiled back.

"Your friends approve as well."

Pidge leaned up and Ina leaned down until they met in a kiss. When it broke, Leifsdottir looked over Pidge's head to make eye contact with Lance, Hunk, and Keith.

She licked her lips slowly.

The color drained immediately from their faces.

"What's wrong with them?" Pidge asked.

"I don't think they're ready to think of you as a sexual being."

"Oh." She shouted to them, "GROW UP, YOU GUYS!"

Lance turned to the others and whispered, "Do you think we made the right choice?"

Hunk shrugged. "We can't protect her from heartbreak forever. And I think Ina's a good fit for her."

"She sure knows how to pick 'em." Keith relaxed his shoulders. "Now, let's give them some privacy."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you probably wanted Coran to be involved, but we already saw his Protective Father routine in canon, and there wasn't a lot else to explore there.


End file.
